Past Mistakes
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: When someone comes back from Hikaru's past, fate ensures his brother will bare the scars that will come with it.
1. Prologuey thing

**Konnichiwa minna-san! He he, i had this really random idea and i'm working hard on it, this is just a bit from an upcoming chapter, a prologue i think?**

**Hope it interests you to read on!**

**R&R of course, because reviews make the world go round!**

**Disclaimer:**** I disclaim to own Ouran! Ta-dah!**

* * *

Prologue

...Kyoya and that tip off. Hikaru had never loved that low blood pressure demon so much in his life. He was now sitting in the limo with the rest of the Host Club tapping his fingers impatiently, they had arrived at the place half an hour ago and Kyoya still hadn't let him leave.

"Come on Kyoya, the longer we're in here the longer Kaoru's getting hurt," Hikaru whined desperately. Kyoya's glasses glinted and he took a drink from the cooler. "Just give it a few more minutes and then you can bolt out of that door."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, how on earth was Hikaru going to bolt any where? He's leg was badly injured and as a matter of fact so was the rest of him.

"Kyoya what exactly are w e going to do once Hikaru finds Kaoru," Tamaki asked taking off his coat and laying it down on an empty seat. Kyoya smiled and left the question hanging. "All in due time," he said.

Hikaru fidgeted in his seat staring out of the window, he felt like a coil that had been wound up so tight it couldn't wait to spring. All he could think about was how his brother was, if he was okay and if he was safe. _Damn Kyoya._

"Hikaru," Kyoya said slyly.

"What?" He snapped spitefully.

Kyoya smirked. "The doors are open."

Hikaru's eyes widened taking the hint and bolted out of the limo, not before hitting his head as he stood up and cursing of course. Every one looked at Kyoya expecting somethings and he began to tell them.

--

Hikaru raced down the pathway to the old house. There wasn't much security so it was easy for Hikaru to sneak onto the grounds and into the building. _Getting out of our own house is easy, this is just ridiculous._

He ran up to the side of the building and walked around till he came to a door. It creaked open as he pushed on the old wood and found himself in a storage room. Hikaru crept across the room quietly looking around and got to the door, he twisted the handle and pushed. Thankfully it wasn't locked.

A thin sheet of light shone across the room and Hikaru shielded his eyes until they could adjust. The hallway was empty down both sides so he left the storage room in a hurry.

Kaoru was being held in the boiler room which Hikaru knew would be on the ground floor, which is where he was, and it would only take a few minutes to find. He raced quietly up the first corridor bitting hard on his lip to ignore his leg. _Nope, not here either._

Hikaru had tried several doors and it was getting him no where, but he couldn't stop now that he was so close.

He had run the length of the hall and he had come to a dead end. He sat down behind a statue groaning, he was in pain. A lot of pain.

"Kaoru..." he whispered weakly. Where was he?

Hikaru stood there in the door way panting, he kept his weight off his his left leg and stared angrily at the person towering over the exhausted boy on the floor.

"I wouldn't take another step Hitachiin," Mamoru said, his voice laced with venom. "It could prove hazardous for him."

"Let him go," Hikaru raised his voice. "He has nothing to do with this,he wasn't even there when it happened. He was home ill."

Mamoru laughed and the boy in question shivered. Chills went up Hikaru's spine too.

The elder boy lent down to the tortured ginger kid on the floor, there was a flash of light and Hikaru saw him push a knife to the boys throat.

"Kaoru!" He cried. Kaoru didn't even flinch, it was as if no one existed to him. He didn't even respond when Mamoru carved a line along his ivory cheek.

"Mamoru stop!" Hikaru shouted attempting to move. "Ah, ah, ah," Mamoru sang. "One false move and i'll slit his throat."

"Dammit, this is between us. You're problems with me so leave him alone," Hikaru cried ignoring the tears streaming down his face. _React Kao, Move! Don't let him touch you._

Mamoru spun the knife in his hand satisfied with the clean slit along the younger Hitachiin's cheek, he stood up.

Blood seeped out of the wound slowly running down Kaoru's face like a tear.

"I knew that hurting your body wouldn't do much. No, i realised that i could hurt you most not just by hurting your body, but by harming your little brother too. I bet that hurts more than anything, ne Hika?" He taunted mocking the way Kaoru spoke.

Hikaru was staring past Mamoru to his brother. Even from here he could see the cuts and bruises, the tiredness and how his golden eyes were dull and dead.

"Kaoru..." he said sadly, fresh tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "What are you gaining from this!?" He punched the door furiously.

Mamoru smirked. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I want revenge for what you put my sister through."

Hikaru stared at him in disbelief. "Revenge? This is thousands of times worse!"

Mamoru shrugged and traced the knife edge across Kaoru's shoulder blade digging the knife in to cut. Kaoru didn't move, he just stayed straight ahead breathing quick shallow breaths as the knife cut into his skin. Blood trailed along dripping from the cut down his front.

Hikaru was using every thing he had not to rush in there and stop him from harming his brother. But if he did it could make the situation worse. "Please leave him alone," he pleaded pathetically.

"That's more like it," Mamoru smiled. Hikaru wanted to kill him. _Please Kaoru talk to me._

All Hikaru wanted was a response, he needed it, and he would react straight away. Only Kaoru was helpless and vulnerable.

If only he would respond. "Let me talk to him...please," Hikaru choked on that last word.

"You can talk from there," he said coldly. Hikaru groaned, his body hurt all over and he slightly regretted rushing out of the hospital like that.

"Kao, Kao look at me," Hikaru said staring at him. He could feel his heart breaking at the sight of his brother. "kaoru answer me."

Kaoru's eyes traveled slowly to face Hikaru. It was scary; his eyes were blood shot and he looked extremely tired. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Mamoru what did you do to him?" Hikaru snapped, Mamoru only shrugged. "If the little rat wants to be a zombie, let him. Or would he rather we continued where we left off?"

"Kaoru it's Hikaru, please answer me," Hikaru begged, ignoring the details of Kaoru's torment which Mamoru was telling him. "Kao."

Tears fell down Hikaru's face and his eyes reflected in the light. Kaoru stared at him, his empty eyes transfixed on Hikaru's golden orbs. He tried to speak again but no words would come out.

Mamoru grew impatient and pushed Hikaru against the wall. "You're really starting to bug me, so now i think i'm going to screw your life up big time," Hikaru heard a click and Mamoru was next to Kaoru in a second. Hikaru tried to move but found he was hand cuffed to some pipe work on the wall.

Mamoru held the knife close t Kaoru's throat and snarled at Hikaru desperately trying to free himself. "Say bye bye to your precious Kaorukun."

The knife glinted and Hikaru screamed. "Kaoru!"

* * *

**What do you think? The next Chapter (chapter 1) won't be as fast as this, but it will introduce Mamoru XD**

**The reason i chose that name was because i had writers block, so i searched the web for Japanese boys names and apparently Mamoru means protect, very ironic don't you think XD**

**Correct me if the website was wrong and it doesn't mean that T-T**

**R&R :3 pwetty pwease x**


	2. Chapter 1

**w00t! Yay i got quite a good reaction to this story, and i'm happy to announce chapter one XD **

**The following chapters lead up to the prologues events, so i hope this isn't boring.**

**I ask of you no more than 5 reviews!! PLEASE, with a cherry on top!**

**Me: Does it look like i own Ouran?!**

**Kaoru: No thank god, or I'd be done for.**

**Hikaru: Exactly! We're happy to say she doesn't own Ouran, or my poor Kaoru would be in pain ;-;**

**Kaoru: Hikaru...-blush-**

**Me: -fangirl mode- Kyah! On with story! Review!!**

* * *

Every morning at Ouran High School was, as usual, a set routine. Get up up late, rush to get dressed and eat, legging it to the car and speed your way to the school...well if you wasn't the best student for punctuality this is exactly what would happen. In order of events.

When you finally get to school, you're out of the car in a shot, racing along the grounds to get into the main building, but the bell goes just as you get there and you now find your self apologizing to the teacher-again-for being late. This was the case for the Hitachiin twins.

"Just take your seats," the teachers sighed, already exasperated from the sight of the two devils. "Honestly, i don't understand what's been going on with you two this past week."

The teacher shook her head and returned to the black board writing notes from the text book she held.

The two red heads walked over to their seats, either side of the female cross-dresser, grinning amusedly.

"You two have been coming to school late all week," the girl said watching them sit. "Why don't you get up earlier, saves all the trouble." _For the teacher, that is._

"Eh, Haruhi it's not as easy as that," Kaoru hummed. Hikaru lent over her table seeing an open chance.

"He's right Haruhi, Kaoru just kept me up all night," Hikaru smiled. All the girls in the class were now suddenly interested. "I was so exhausted what with every thing he was doing to me."

"H-hikaru! Talking about such private things in front of everyone," Kaoru 'blushed', mimicking complete embarrassment. "I'm sorry my wanting you last night kept you from your sleep."

Kaoru turned his head away shyly, only to have it brought back up by Hikaru's hand gently around his chin. "I'm sorry Kaoru, but to see you like this makes me so happy. Don't apologize...we both wanted it."

Hikaru brought his head close to his younger twins until their noses touched, no one knowing they were talking about their homework. The room erupted in a storm of hearts, gasps and cries of the girls who had fainted at the sight of such 'forbidden love' being displayed before them.

The two boys were sitting on Haruhi's desk in Host Club mode as the girls squealed around them. A dark aura growing slowly behind them, rising in height but dropping in temperature.

"Hitachiiiiiin-saaaan!" The teacher growled from behind them. They both jumped and turned around feeling the evil presence. "Get back to your seats and pay attention!"

"H-hai sensei," they said in unison, moving in the same way to their seats. They sat down snickering, avoiding their teachers death glare.

Haruhi's vein was ticking on her head like a bomb ready to go off, she tidied her desk up and sorted every back to normal giving the twins a hateful glare.

"You two...Oh!" Haruhi stopped at the beginning of her rant, thinking as she stared at the two. "I never got a chance to say but, a new student is starting our class. We'll be seeing him next period."

"Oh?" they said flatly, they didn't seem remotely interested. Haruhi rolled her eyes and got on with her work, these two were so difficult.

The lesson went on as normal, a boring drag for a whole hour as they waited for it to end and that faithful bell to ring.

--

"Ne, Haruhi," Hikaru drawled as they walked to their next lesson. "Who's this new guy any way?"

"His starting in this lesson ne?" Kaoru asked in the same tone.

They both walked either side of her, talking and annoying to their hearts content.

Haruhi sighed, slightly aggravated by their constant want, no need, to bug her. "Yes Kaoru he is coming in this lesson, and no Hikaru i don't know who he is," she said opening their class door.

"Aww," they whined following her in and heading for their seats. "Haruhi"

"I don't know why you're complaining to me," Haruhi said sitting down. "He'll be here when the teacher arrives so you'll find out then."

The twins sulked in their seats bored, watching the other students file in and take their own seats.

Several minutes went by before the teacher finally entered the class room, as soon as she did both of the twins opened their eyes with interest.

She stood by the desk leafing through her notes and the text book quickly, she turned to the board and began writing stuff down just as quick before turning to face the class.

"Ah, on the subject of the new student," the twins ears perked up at this. "I regret to say he won't be here until much later, you'll be introduced to your new class mate at last period."

The class groaned in disappointment, the new student had been the height of discussion amongst the first years and now they would have to wait even longer just to meet him.

Hikaru groaned and Kaoru just placed his head on his desk slightly miffed.

"Dammit, so close," Kaoru whispered into the desk.

"Tell me about it," Hikaru said leaning on his hand. "Ne Kaoru who do you think it is?"

"Hm? Probably some son of a corporate," Kaoru shrugged. "Big businessman or something."

"Probably, no one at all interesting though," Hikaru agreed. "Really why can't we get someone at least slightly entertaining?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes again. "He's not even here yet and you're just writing him off as a boring person."

"Haruhi, you can't say for sure either, that he's going to be entertaining or not," Kaoru explained. "But it safe to assume he's boring, most people here are."

"And, at the end of the day, that will be proved," Hikaru said, a look of challenge in his eyes.

"You two make everything a game," she said writing away in her work book. "Can't you just be normal, for a day at least?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her before bursting out laughing. "Of course we make everything a game," they chorused loudly. "We'd be bored stiff with our entertainment."

"Now there's a surprise," Haruhi mumbled under her breath. She tuned out, ignoring the ramblings of the devils either side of her, and listened to the teacher. It was a wonder she learned anything with them two always being so bothersome.

"...and so by using this method, you can shorten the structure used to – Hitachiin-san!" The teacher was cut off noticing some disturbance at the back. "Please refrain from disrupting my lesson, this stuff will be coming up in your exams and i expect you to have learned it."

Haruhi looked at them and saw what they had been up to; it involved a lot of paper, an ink cartridge and well themselves. Haruhi sweat dropped. _Idiots_.

"Kaoru-san come and solve the equation on the board," the teacher said smiling. Kaoru grimaced and reluctantly stood up, giving Hikaru a pleading look.

"Today Kaoru-san...if you had been paying attention this should be relatively easy," she said impatiently, as he slowly made his way to the front of the class. She gave him the chalk and he stood there reading the question.

_Oh boy...That, is that even possible?! _Kaoru was still reading the question, a look of pure confusion etching it way across his face. _Uh maybe if i, no that wouldn't...uhm, divide it maybe? Oh why can't Hikaru do this? He's much better at maths than me. Hikaru_

Kaoru was still staring at the board, chalk in one hand the other in his pocket. The teacher was getting annoyed and the class was watching him expectantly.

"Kaoru, since you can't solve the question, you now have extra homework on this topic," she said taking the chalk from him. "Pay attention in class. Hikaru-san solve this."

Kaoru sighed and walked back to his desk watching as Hikaru stood up and passed him. Hikaru gave him a smile half mocking, half genuine and walked up to the front.

_Wow that looks complicated, no wonder Kaoru couldn't do it. _Hikaru thought nonchalantly._ Well if i move that over here, and divide that with the bottom number...hey this is pretty simple._

Hikaru started to write on the board crossing numbers out and changing parts, the teacher was watching as he put his final answer at the end.

"Thank you Hikaru, you too should do well to pay attention in class," she took the chalk off him and checked his answer. "But at least it's correct, perhaps you can help your brother with his work. Return to your seat."

Hikaru was smiling smugly as he walked back to his seat giving Kaoru a wink. Kaoru stuck his tongue out and the two laughed loudly, receiving a glare from the teacher.

"That was annoying," Hikaru stated as he sat down. "But it's fun to mess with this teacher."

"Too true my brother, but that really was a bother," Kaoru complained. "We'll have to be more discreet next time."

"Mm," Hikaru nodded.

The rest of the lesson went on with a dull fog hanging in the air, maths; whoever invented it shouldn't have made it so boring.

The Hitachiin's scribbled away in their books answering questions and helping each other out when they got stuck, and of course having Haruhi sitting between you helped a lot.

By the time the lesson was over, Haruhi found her self strangely looking forward to the Host Club this morning. Maybe it was because of the twins constant bothering for help that she was looking forward to a surreal break from them.

Hikaru pushed open the door to the Host Club room and they swung back violently on their hinges. All three of them jumped at the loud bang it made on the wall.

"What the hell?" Hikaru said looking behind the door. There was a small dent in the stone wall. _Oops..._

"Hikaru you didn't have to open it that hard," Kaoru laughed, pulling him away from the scene of the crime.

"I didn't!" Hikaru shouted defensively.

"Haha i know, i know," Kaoru smiled. "I'm joking Hikaru."

"I guess they oiled the doors or something," Haruhi said placing her bag on the side table. "They could have gave a notice, now the wall needs to be fixed."

"No ones here yet," Kaoru said looking around the empty room. He pulled out a chair and sat down, Hikaru doing exactly the same.

"Hm, well lets see what we can do," Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"Tono will be the next in, that's a safe bet because Hunny will be with the girls," Kaoru said, thinking. "Kyoya takes his time, so tono will be most likely to burst through those doors."

"But if he does that, the doors will swing back so hard they'll bounce of the walls and and fly back," Hikaru said, feeling slightly sorry for the walls. "Most likely hitting that idiot."

They both grinned evilly looking at the hinges of the door and then to Haruhi.

"Ne, Haruhi do us a favour and say nothing about the doors, 'kay?" Both of them said slyly.

"What are you two thinking?" She said from where she was setting up.

"Oh nothing much," Kaoru grinned leaving the room. Hikaru walked over to the door and examined it carefully, taking note of the bolts. "Heh.."

Five minutes later Kaoru came back holding a small tin in his hands, two brushes on top of the lid. They opened the tin to see their reflections in the pitch black substance, but that rippled away when they dipped the brushes in it.

Within two minutes they had re-coated the door hinges in more oil than was necessary and hidden the evidence as well.

"Now we just sit and wait," Hikaru said wiping his hands in the bathroom. Kaoru was doing the same, grimacing from the smell. "Yep, ugh this stuff is impossible to get off."

Hikaru laughed and squirted the soap on him, it went all up his arms and no where near his hands.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru put his hand underneath the tap so the water exploded every where, hitting Hikaru straight in the face. "We shouldn't be getting soaked when every one's c--"

Some where in the background both boys heard a loud bang, followed by an even louder yell. Several shouts were heard and so they exited the bathroom back into the third music room.

"Ah tono, you're not supposed to sleep n the floor," Hikaru said laughing.

"Hm, you're getting blood on the floor too, the cleaners wont be too happy," Kaoru said also laughing.

Tamaki Suoh was sprawled out on the floor, the entrance doors still swinging back and forth slowly as he lay unconscious with two devils standing over him. "...demonic...twins..." he muttered.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow from where he sat behind his laptop, but other than that he didn't seem at all interested.

"Ooh Tama-chan, what happened?" Hunny said worriedly as he came in with Mori. "He looks dead..."

"He'll be fine in a minute," Haruhi said making tea. "Those two have been busy..."

They looked over to the twins, who where engrossed in their own company, before turning back to Tamaki. "Oh."

They walked in a began to set the rest of the room up for the customers about to come.

"Ne, Haru-chan," Hunny said smiling sweetly. "What's the new student like, we've heard a lot."

"Yes who is this infamous new class mate of yours my dear daughter?" Tamaki cried rushing to her side. There was no point staying on the floor since no one was paying him any attention.

"He didn't come, we won't be meeting him until last period," Haruhi said, picking up her tray and taking it to a table.

"Awww, but every one was so interested," Tamaki whined. "Kyoya what do you know about him?"

Kyoya glanced up from his laptop and smiled knowingly. "That would be telling," he said.

"Ne tono, if Kyoya tells us that'd just ruin the surprise," Kaoru said dully.

"Don't be so impatient, i don't want to find out he's some boring kid and have to go the rest of my day with nothing to do," Hikaru added. "We'd be bored other wise."

The rest of the Host Club exchanged a _look_. Yes, it was best not to let the Hitachiin's find out early...never let them be bored, or risk your sanity.

After several agonizing minutes of preparing and talking about random events, like the science club's escaping frogs, and the drama club's horror of kissing one thinking it was a prop, the Host Club was finally underway.

"Hikaru-san, what's your thoughts on this new student," a young girl asked. "Everyone's talking about him but no one has a clue who he is."

"Uh huh, it would be interesting to find out this mystery," Hikaru started. "I seem to have taken quite and interest in him too."

Kaoru shifted in his seat looking away from Hikaru, the girls noticed this and glanced his way.

"Kaoru-kun, are you okay?" a blonde haired girl asked, she was sitting opposite him.

"Kaoru has something upset you," Hikaru said taking his hands. "Kaoru..."

"It seems you have lost interest in me," Kaoru blushed, tearing up. "H-Hikaru..."

"Never Kaoru, you are the only one that matters most to me," Hikaru said pulling him closer, an arm wrapped around his waist. "I would never loose interest in you."

"Hikaru," Kaoru blushed, clutching on to Hikaru's shirt.

The fan girls squealed and gushed at the sight, they left happy as their lives had been complete...for that day, that is.

By the end of the club, all the Hosts were exhausted, with the exception of Kyoya who does nothing, and were sitting around the sofa's eating cake.

"So next lesson we finally get to meet the mysterious mutant man," Hikaru yawned.

Tamaki and Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Mutant man?" they asked.

"Yeah well no one knows who he is, so maybe he's an alien," Kaoru said bored, taking out his video game.

"Uh that's some great imagination you've got there," Haruhi mumbled eating a strawberry.

"Cute!" Tamaki cried glomping Haruhi.

"Ah, get off me!" She yelled.

--

(A/N: I apologize but i can't write an entire school day...heh)

Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru stood in front of their class room door. Haruhi was getting impatient at the twins indecisive attitude and pulled open the door walking in side.

"Come on," she said taking her seat in one of the middle rows.

"Right..." they yawned taking place either side of her.

They sat down and the lesson went the same as all the others; sit down, talk (or sleep in this case), and wait for the rest of the class to take their places, ready for the teacher to come in.

The lesson now was English, this time their teacher was a guy in his thirties. He had black, cropped hair with a streak of brown on the side. He wore a pair of thin glasses and a light brown suit.

"Class i know you've all be eagerly awaiting his arrival," the teacher said, walking over to the door.

The twins sat up, now wide awake, ears perked to hear the teacher. The teacher opened the door and spoke quickly to some one, that person walked in wearing the Ouran High School boy's uniform and smiled at everyone.

He was fairly broad and looked well built, he had longish brown hair and deep blue eyes that sent the girls in the room into a frenzy.

Kaoru stared at him and looked slightly disappointed, Hikaru on the other hand looked shocked, all the colour had drained from his face and he felt sick. _Mamoru!?_

"Class I'd like to introduce you to Mamoru Tanaka, he'll be with us for the rest of the term," he said writing the boys name on the board. "Take a seat Tanaka-san and we'll start the lesson."

Mamoru Tanaka walked over to an empty seat, that is not before giving Hikaru a thin smile.

Hikaru choked on his breath and grit his teeth. Kaoru looked over at him. "You okay Hika?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Lame or Good. PLEASE Review, it's the only way i know if i'm doing a good job or not TT-TT**

**5 Reviews minimum is all i ask...**

**Well time to start writing Chapter 2. Oh boy this could be difficult.**

**Should be up sometime in the month...if college hasn't killed me.**


End file.
